deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meruem vs Diarus
This page was made by The-x-territory. The character Diarus belongs to the-x-territory. Bionicle belongs to Lego company. The character Meruem and HunterXHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi Description Bionicle MOCiverse vs HunterXHunter The king vs the king, the strongest of their respective stories, who will win... well, thats what Wiz and Boomstick are here for. Interlude Wiz: to be a great ruler, you will need many, many things Boomstick: and sometimes all you need is a little bit of power... or make that a lot of power Wiz: Meruem, the chimeara ant King Boomstick: and Diarus, the mutated Makuta. He's Wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Meruem Wiz: in the world of HunterXHunter there is a name which is feared among all, the name that belongs to the king of the chimeara ants, Meruem Boomstick: finally another overpowered and badass anime character that i would probably date if i were gay Wiz: what! Boomstick: nothing... Wiz: ugh, anyway Meruem was the next to last ant born from chimeara ant queen, he was born prematurely when he forcifully ripped himself out of his mother abdomen. Boomstick: Holy crap thats hardcore, not to mention horrible, who would do that to their mother, I love my mother to much to do something like that to her Wiz: severly injuring the queen and now the strongest member of his race, he was dubbed the new king of the Chimeara ant race Boomstick: he msutve been really happy, especially when his first form of gratitude was KILLING HIS SERVANTS AND EATING A LITTLE GIRLS BRAIN, just what kind of monster does that. Wiz: he does... Boomstick: ah well, after that interesting first day of birth, he went to the republic of east Gorch- gortu- gor-gorgorgorg... the royal palace and then he decided to take over and kill the king. Wiz: after having Neferpitou manipuate his corpse in order to control the east gorteau, he planned for the capital to become a meat orchard to store humans. By forcing them into a 3 day rally in order to awaken their Nen, thus givng him a much greater food supply that will allow his power to grow to unfathomable levels, making world domination much less of a task. Boomstick: so then he began his conquest and along the way he got some pretty cool powers. He was already born with ridiculous strength, reflexes and stamina, but it gets further than that. He's durable enough to take on any hunter or royal guard and walk away completley unscathed. Wiz: he has the pain tolerance to match that durability as well, he's ripped his own arm off without even flinching afterwards and his intellect is absurd, He can tell how multiple scenarios of certain events will take place in a matter of seconds and can even turn someones own thought process against themselves. Boomstick: but then theres his most useful power, he becomes what he eats. Wiz: well sort of, he can feed on other Nen users and can increase his Aura to higher levels through consumption of them, his Aura at birth already surpassed every member of the Royal guard, but then after consuming Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi, his aura levels were unrivaled. Boomstick: wait did you just say he ate "Shia Labeouf" and "Menthol F*ck You Pee" Wiz: wha... I di... No, no I did not Boomstick: well, whatever you said it certainly gave Meruem an upgrade in power, like how he used Shia's Spiritual Message and his own En in order to create Photon like particles that can detect anything. And from Menthol he gained the ability to shapeshift and use rage blast, which can destroy entire mountains. Wiz: Meruems powers is unrivaled, every fight he has been in he has won. Boomstick: I think fight is the wrong word wiz, Squabbles... thats not the right word either, massacres... Nah that implies there some form of resistance. yeah i dont think hes actually been in a "proper" fight before. Wiz: indeed, meruems power is legendary and no royal guard or huntsman can even come close to harming him. Boomstick: the only person who ever came close to actually challenging him was Issac Netero, AKA the strongest hunter ever and one of the greatest and skilled Nen users in the history of mankind. ''' Wiz: even that couldn't faze Meruem, all it did was surprise him that there was a human that powerful '''Boomstick: and while he is powerful, he's... obviously not perfect in every way. Wiz: the only thing rivaling his power and intellect is probably his Violent nature and Pride. Boomstick: but hey if you're as smart or as strong as meruem, why not be alittle overconfident, theres a good reason people call him "The King" Meruem: Who am I? Why am I here? A king with no name. A borrowed castle. My subjects are mindless drones. If this is the mandate of Heaven I have been given... '''I fear'... I fear nothing... except the tedium that it will bring'' Diarus Wiz: what if you were feared by all, what if there wasn't a single person who didn't know your name, what if you ruled everything you set your eyes upon. Boomstick: well thats the life of the ever deadly beast known only as Makuta Diarus. Wiz: however, Diarus was not just any old run of the mill demon lord. In the time before time, the 100 Makuta were there to create Rahi, in order to keep the universe alive. Boomstick: however not all of these Makuta were loyal, one of these Makuta went by the name of Diarus. Wiz: like many other Makuta at the time, Diarus was a bit of a mad scientist, conducting strange experiments on himself in order to increase and test the power of Makuta race as a whole. Boomstick: turns out one of these experiments was a complete success, by which i mean he went completely insane and his power grew to the point when no toa or makuta alive where a threat to him. Wiz: the task of dealing with him was given to the legion, who unfortunately never had the chance to do anything with him before The Onslaught, of which Diarus survived and witnessed horrors unimaginable. Boomstick: not that he could tell you any of them, he was sent to space a few days after and after a horrific crash landing he got amnesia. Wiz: now Diarus wasnt a fool, he knew that one dya something like that may have happened, which is why he did thoses tests on himself in the first place, so he didnt forget everything, he remembered his name what race he came, his home language, all the natural stuff, however he did forget a few parts of his life, like how he once was a scientist and how he did become Mutated... which is honestly stupid, if he remembers hes a makuta he should remember what his job was, they all did the exact same thing. Boomstick: now Diarus has been spending his life alone in space, but along the way he found a fellow Makuta who suffered a similar fate as him, Makuta Pyramids Wiz: Pyraxus Boomstick: WHATEVER, anyway the two of them worked together in order to create a new empire with a new order, the order of "if you dont follow us you'll die", which is my favourite kind of order Wiz: overtime Diarus had formed an empire of warriors and planetary trade spanning across more than 85% of the galaxy, his power and domain were unrivaled, none stood a chance against him, but that didnt mean he was lazy, he was fully aware that people would try to take him down Boomstick: so he'd have to take them down first, by preparing for war, he mastered all forms of hand to hand and weapon based combat, mastered every single elemental power and stocked up on weapons, tons and tons of weapons. Wiz: his wings arent just for show, he can fly just under mach 160,000 with them. Plus the blades attatched to them can cut practically anything they fly into clean in half. Boomstick: not only that but he has acidic manipulation, an incredibly high pain tolerance, an immunity to all of the elements (those being fire, water, stone, air, ice, earth, light, shadow, plantlife, lightning, iron, magentism, gravity, plasma, sonics, psionics, rock and sand), the abilty to control and manipulate atomic energy and also he has a link to the Runix cube, basically the greatest power source in existence Wiz: but thats not even the limit to his power, like every other Makuta he weilds all the powers of the Kraata, only to a much greater extent then others due to longer use of these powers. Boomstick: there are 42 of these powers in total, those powers include Accuracy, Adaptation, Anger, Chain lightning, Chameleon, Confusion, Cyclone, Darkness, Density control, Disintegration, Dodge, Elasticity, Electricity, Fear, Fire resistance, Gravity, Heat vision, Hunger, Ice resistance, Illusion, Insect control, Invulnerabilty, Laser vision, Magnetism, Mind reading, Molecular disruption, Plant control (Deep breathes), Plasma, Poison, Power scream, Quick healing, Rahi control, Shapeshiftiing, Shattering, Silence, Sleep, Slowness, Sonics, Stasis field, Teleportation, Vacuum and finally Weather control. Holy sh*t thats a lot of powers. WIz: but no other power Diarus wields comes close to the oversoul. This power is paassed down from the strong to someone stronger. This multiplies Diarus' already ridiculous power by 5000X and gives him an infinte pool of stamina during usage. Boomstick: the oversoul is unique to the user and cannot be copied or taken by outside forces, something that would be really useful for me and my guns, maybe then that guy who is pretending to be police officer for some reason will stop trying to take my guns away from me. Wiz: I dont think that guy was "pretending"... Boomstick: anyways, the oversoul does have a 1 hour time limit and regardless of diarus' current state before transformation, he will always return to top physical condition whenever the form runs out. Wiz: this gives a serious advantage in combat against a weakened opponent who can no longer fight him Boomstick: but it takes more than just a plethra of superpowers to rule the galaxy, you need equipment as well and Diarus has an arsenal chock full of weapons and equipment he's gained from years interplanetary trade. He wears Artakhas Adaptive Armour which specifically adapts to whatever situations it's in. Something that couldve probably made living with my ex-wife a bit easier. Wiz: he also wields the necrotic sabre, a sword forged out dark matter and quenched in Antidermis... which is what the Makuta are made out. Boomstick: and he wields the Kanohi Krahkan, the mask of shadows. Which was worn by Makuta Teridax, however he only wears it when he transforms, which is kind of stupid seeing as this is one of the most powerful masks in the bionicle universe. Wiz: but his most useful tool is the Crown of Clairvoyance which he uses specifically to guard his mind from outsdie forces such as telepathy and mind control. Boomstick: how much gear does this guy really need, he's basically a god anyways. He's been impaled multiple times, survived atomic bombings, survived thermal shock and even defeated the Toa metru. Wiz: not only that but his power is immense, with oversoul he was able to shatter an island in one punch and was even able to lift a moon. Now bearing in mind this moon isnt as big as our moon but by comparing the size of this moon and the weight of our own we can estimate that this moon should weigh around 70,000,000,000,000,000 tons. Boomstick: Now thats pretty f*ck*ng strong and even without the Oversoul he can destroy entire cities within minutes. But his strength doesnt even compare to his smarts. Wiz: indeed, he is believed to have an impressive IQ of 200. This explains his incredible leadership and strategy skills, he has prepared for almost any situation, showingno sign of underestimating his opponents. Boomstick: but he does have one real weakness, he is constantly fighting his own insanity in order to stay sane. But when he loses control, he becomes just as violent and sadistic as he was 3 millenia ago. Combine that with his already terrifying power... well, yeah Wiz: not to mention his powers use up a lot of energy and take a lot of time due to their incredible power Boomstick: but that's the reason that people fear him so much. The power of Diarus is unfathomable, If he needs to fight you, then just give up, because he will win. Diarus: my name is Diarus and I am the ruler of this world, and that one, and that one, and evry other in this galaxy. Pre-fight Wiz: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Death battle Diarus is in the desert, trying to relax and listening to the wind, he senses someone coming from behind him and he opens his eyes. Diarus: you're a long way from home aren't you insect Meruem: hmm, i could say the same about you Diarus stands back up and turns towards Meruem. Diarus: i can feel the blood coagulating on your lips, (smiles deviously) I know why you are here. Meruem laughs in a sadistic tone. Diarus grabs his sabre at that moment. Diarus: and may i just say, youre not gonna get what you want. Meruem: (laughs hysterically) Try me FIGHT Diarus flies towards Meruem and prepares to punch him, Meruem ducks and kicks diarus in his stomach. Diarus laughs and slices meruems leg with his sword. Meruem: AAH!!!, you bast-'' Diarus roundhouses Meruem and fires an energy bolt at him. Meruem is hit but gets back up and runs towards Diarus. He tries to hit him, but diarus uses his invulnerabilty to tank the attacks. Meruem is shocked and Diarus laughs and starts beating Meruem with his bare hands until he is lying on the ground. ''Meruem: that, hurt me? Diarus: Im not done yet. Diarus grabs Meruem by his leg and flies into the sky, meruem stabs Diarus' wrist with his tail, forcing Diarus to let go. Meruem grows some wings and flies off, Diarus follows him and then they fight in the sky. Diarus uses his plasma bolts to blast at Meruem, but Meruem knocks them back with his hands. Meruem: (grins maliciously) not bad, wanna see mine Meruem unleashes his rage blast to destroy Diarus, Diarus only just activated Dodge and took only some of the force. He was still sent flying and felt a heavy amount of pain. Diarus clearly angered used disintegration on Meruems wings letting him fall from the sky, but before landing Diarus uses his laser vision and blasts Meruem. Diarus: hmm, enjoy the red star b*st*rd Diarus walks off only to find that Meruem has jumped back to him. Diarus: you're still alive? Meruem: Im tougher than I look freak (thinking - what on earth is this guy, besides his strange physical appearance there isnt anything that unusual about him, but he's almost as strong as I am, I best kill him now or else I could be in trouble) '' Diarus flies towards Meruem but Meruem grabs his blade with both hands and bites Diarus' arm. Diarus shouts from the pain, Meruem puts his foot on Diarus' chest and rips Diarus' arm off with his teeth. Diarus' screams holding onto where his arm once was, whilst Meruem eats the arm laughing. ''Meruem: I wont lie, that tasted... Exquisite. I wonder what you're brain tastes like. Diarus is greatly angered at this point, he uses his quick healing and his arm grows back. Diarus: that... is... it... YOU ARE F*CK*NG DEAD!!!! Diarus rams right into Meruem and beats him down savagely, completely changing his fighting style to something more wild and sadistic. Meruem gets back up and they start fighting blow for blow. Meruem: (thinking - this isnt the same guy, its as if he changed) Diarus: I have changed bug Meruem was shocked that he knew what he was thinking and wasnt concentrating on what he was doing. As such, he got sent flying with a punch from Diarus Diarus: thats right (laughing), I can read your mind (laughing), now you die (laughs maniacally) Meruem tries to attack but Diarus uses his slowness on Meruem which slows him down to 1cm/hour. Diarus laughs at him and then punches him hard in the face. Meruem is sent flying and tries to get up slowly but Diarus uses his stasis field stopping Meruem from even being able to move, before stabbing him repeatedly with his necrotic sabre. Diarus: (laughing maniacally), huh '' Diarus starts screaming in pain, he was using up to much of his energy. Meruem is now free and kicks Diarus from behind. Meruem: not so strong now are you b*st*rd ''Diarus: (to himself - keep it together) im not dead just yet, i still have one more trick up my sleeve. Diarus activates the oversoul and now towers above The ant king. Diarus: be afraid mortal Meruem is surprised that Diarus can change his form, but quickly shrugs it off as he tries to attack him. Diarus just stands there as Meruem attacks feeling no pain. He grabs Meruems arm and snaps it in half, before crushing him beneath his feet. Diarus: does it hurt weakling? Diarus picks up Meruem and smashes him into the ground and throws him across the desert, before flying towards him and beating him down with his bare hands, using almost every single power he wields against him. Meruem is lying on the ground, bleeding out trying to get back up on its feet. Diarus: you're a very tough one aren't you'.'' ''Meruem: (coughing blood) Im not done yet, I refuse to die to yo- aah... Meruem falls on the ground, his legs to weak to support him '''''Diarus: hmm, alright then. Why dont you kill yourself, bug Meruem immediately loses full control of his body, Diarus is using his Insect control and has taken over Meruems weakened body. Diarus: die slave Meruem: of course my master Meruem grabs his head with both hands and twists it until his neck snaps. Meruem falls to the ground dead and Diarus walks away, grinning maliciously. Conclusion Boomstick: well who'd have thought, an ant losing to a snake Wiz: Indeed Meruem surpasses Diarus in his base form, Diarus had a unique array of powers that gave him an advantage in battle. Boomstick: His real saving grace in this fight was his insect control, a perfect weapon against someone like Meruem, who is litterally the king of an insect race. Wiz: whilst the chimeara ants are unlike any other insect of the bionicle universe, they are technically still insects, which makes him affected by the power of Diarus. Boomstick: of course it was unlikely that Diarus could control Meruem in his base form due to his weaker physical ability, he most certainly needed the oversoul to hep him in this battle, and there was no denying how powerful he was in comparison to The King. Wiz: indeed Meruem can destroy mountains with his rage blast but Diarus with the oversoul shattered an island in one punch and has lifted a moon, there was no denying that after transformation he would defeat Meruem. Boomstick: It looks like today, Meruem has finally Died-arus. Wiz: that was the worst joke you've ever made so far. Boomstick: SO WHAT, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE ALRIGHT Wiz: ugh, the winner is Diarus. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles